


The Upside of Humanity

by ohreallyjenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, Especially for me, Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Pie, Songfic, Star Wars - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohreallyjenn/pseuds/ohreallyjenn
Summary: While Dean is worried about soulless Sam and Castiel is worried about the war in Heaven, they find time to explore the "Perks of Being a Human" according to Dean Winchester.Extended alternate ending to s06e10 - Caged Heat (the one with the pizza man)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic. It was going to be a lot shorter, but I actually got some ideas, so it took a lot longer to write. I hope you enjoy it, and I would love feedback.

Dean sat alone in the motel room staring at the dingy carpet between his feet, elbows resting on his knees. He had followed the standard protocol for when they got separated so that Sam could find him, but Dean was beginning to doubt the likelihood of that happening today. Dean was fairly sure that Sam didn’t want to find him, not after he had stomped off from their argument by the car once Cas had left. 

Dean and Sam have been thrown in some pretty sticky situations in their life. Monsters, demons, time traveling, the frickin’ apocalypse; but they always found a way out, or at least a way through to the other side. But this, Sammy missing his soul and all of their hail-Mary ideas coming up short may just be the one that ruins them. 

Dean knows that all the plans have gone to shit, but at least he’s trying to come up with some. The bigger problem is getting Sam to go through with it. How is Dean supposed to convince a soulless giant who doesn’t sleep that he needs to take on a ridiculous challenge just to hopefully end up sad, miserable, and vulnerable like Dean? And if he can’t figure out a way to do it and then convince him to go through with it, if Sammy just refuses… no, Dean can’t even bring himself to think about that. Damn, he needs a drink.  
He unscrews the cap of the bottle and tosses back a hefty swallow. Letting out a gruff sigh into the empty room, the loneliness of the situation hits him right in the gut. He finds himself closing his eyes and wishing for some relief from all these wretched feelings. That’s when a small gust of wind in the still room makes him lift his eyes to one of the few friends he has in the world.

“Hello Dean,” Cas states, as required.

“Hey Cas, what brings you back so soon? Something happened?” Dean’s eyebrows shift up his forehead as Cas takes a moment to gaze around the room.

“Nothing new. Actually, just more of the same with my brothers and sisters continuing to act with no regard for the long term consequences,” Cas replies as he sits himself down on the bed next to Dean.

“Yeah, I know the feeling.”

“I take it you and Sam have not reached a conclusion about his soul.”

“We have, it’s just that they are two different conclusions. I don’t know what’s going to come of all this, but it is hard to imagine any of it as good,” Dean took another swig from the bottle and leaned the top towards Cas. Dean’s eyebrows raised again as Cas took the bottle from his hand and tipped it back against his mouth. “You know, we don’t always just have to talk about my silly human issues. Like I said before, I’m your friend. You got something to share there, Cas?”

“I’m starting to get the feeling that the ones with silly issues are us. Angels, I mean. This war is so… fruitless. It’s like I said before too, much of the time I’d rather be here. The angels of Heaven are so obsessed with their own power and position; they forget our original mission, the point of all of this.”

“Wait, are you about to tell me the meaning of life? Cause honestly, I’ve been waiting for this relationship to pay off for a while now,” Dean quipped with a smirk. Cas smiled weakly back.

“The meaning of life for humans isn’t just one thing, but that’s the point of it. Humans get to decide what the meaning of their life is and seek it out as they see fit. The Free Will that we tried so hard to keep last year is the mission of the angels to protect. But they’re all too wrapped up in fighting each other and looking down their noses at humans to admire the beauty of it.”

“How did you get so smart then?” Dean asked with another smirk on his lips.

“Well… I’ve been hanging out with you, Dean,” Cas stated simply, locking eyes with him. “This war has been making me question everything more than before. The closer I get to power in Heaven, the more I feel drawn to Humanity down here.”

“Are you sure you’re not just looking at this all through rose-colored glasses? I mean, Humanity mostly sucks. We have war too, a lot of it. Plus we’ve got too many choices. Everyone wandering around with their thumbs up their butts thinking they know what’s important, but they’re really just thinking about themselves.”

“Not every human is like that, Dean. In fact, most of the ones I’ve had the pleasure to know, are quite selfless,” Cas cocks his head to the side, eyes still held on Dean next to him on the bed. Dean feels a little heat rising to his cheeks.

“So then, Cas. What would you do with all that Free Will?” Cas huffs out a little sigh and turns his gaze back out to the crappy motel room. Dean’s eyes track over him, wondering what a weird little dude like him could want from Humanity if given the chance. That leads Dean to ask, “Would you take that hour with Meg I offered?”  
Castiel’s head swings back toward Dean for a second, before looking down at the floor.

“Oooh, I see what’s going on. A little exploration into the perks of being a human. Is that what the porn watching was about, and that kiss with Meg?” Dean’s got a sly smirk on his face waiting for his clearly embarrassed friend to respond.

“There are many aspects of being human that I don’t have any… personal experience with. But, those aren’t the first things I would do with Free Will.”

“So, you’re trying to tell me that you haven’t been thinking about the pizza man’s exploits a lot lately?” Dean nudges Cas with his elbow and leans back with his hands flat on the bedspread.

“Well, I have been thinking about… the pizza man, just not when it comes to a random ‘hook-up’ with someone with whom I don’t have a ‘bond’.” Cas uses his favorite finger quotes that only make Dean roll his eyes a little.

“So you would want to try for the real deal. With all those choices and the benefits of Humanity, you want to shoot for… companionship? Love?” Dean’s voice rises a bit on the last word, not sure if he’s following the conversation anymore.

“Love is one of the most unique parts of Humanity.” Cas replies, seriousness crinkling his eyebrows together. “It is an active choice that can often strengthen a soul. It can blind those involved, or it can open their eyes. It can cause so much pain, but so much joy as well. It is one of the basic elements to being human. It’s something I feel many of my brothers and sisters could benefit from. It has done wonders for me…” Cas stops abruptly, mouth hanging slightly open, a trace of trepidation in his eyes.

“Wait, what?” Dean asks quickly, leaning forward again.

“Never mind, I, I miss spoke.” Cas says, turning quickly away, waving his hands in front of him.

“No, come on now, Cas. You don’t miss speak unless we’re talking about movie references, but you know about this. Are you feeling love?” Dean asks, his eyes wide and intrigued.

“I… I’m not sure. I’m not sure it counts. Angels… we don’t have emotions like humans. We don’t have many feelings at all… but, for some time now, I’ve been feeling… something… new.” Castiel finally strings together. His breath is a bit shallow and Dean worries that he might get overwhelmed and fly off.

“Hey, Cas. That’s great though, isn’t it,” Dean puts his hand on Cas’ shoulder nearest to him, a reassuring smile on his face. “You like love, and if you’re getting to feel it, that must be nice, special.”

“I’m not really sure how I feel about it. Maybe it would make more sense if I knew more about being human.”

“Well, now we have finally hit something I can handle,” Dean exclaims, rubbing his palms together like he is about to dig into a feast. “No one knows more about enjoying being human than me. I mean, when your life is full of this much crap, you have to embrace any good stuff you can find.”

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Cas askes with a weary look.

“I’m going to take you on a tour of Humanity! Only the good stuff. It will cheer you up, it will distract me, and maybe you will even figure out some of this love stuff for ya. It’s a win-win-win!” Dean says, jumping up from the bed and moving across the room to pull on his jacket.

“Where are we going?” Cas asks, with even more trepidation than before.

“Stop worrying, this is supposed to be fun. We should make a list. All of the best things to do as a human.” Dean scans around the room until he spots a pad of paper and a pen on the bedside table. He plops himself back down on the bed and writes a large title across the top of the pad and underlines it. “Perks of Being a Human. Number one, sex, duh. Number two, food, specifically – pie. Number three, mindless entertainment, specifically – Star Wars. Number four, mindFUL entertainment, specifically – good music. Number five… uh… love. Number six?… hmm, well we have a good enough start with this. Let’s find us a diner and get you something indulgent.” Dean says with a bright smile, turning to face Cas who is still looking as nervous and skeptical as ever.

xxxxxxxx

“This isn’t going to work, Dean,” Cas says, eyeing the large piece of warm apple pie on the plate in front of him in their booth. Dean glanced up, taking a break from enjoying his own piece to give a sympathetic look at him.

“Huh, I forgot about the molecules thing… Is there any way you can suppress your grace enough to try to taste it?” Dean asks with a hopeful shrug.

“It is usually ill advised to manipulate grace like that while occupying a vessel. It could disturb the human within.”

“But I thought you were alone in there. Isn’t Jimmy gone now?”

“Well, yes, I guess I am ‘alone in here’. It is still probably not a great idea with a war going on. But, then again…” Cas eyes the pie some more, breathing in the aroma given off by the steam. “No one knows where I am and it would only be for a few minutes…”

“Yes, Cas. Yes! Give in to the humanity,” Dean exclaims with bright eyes, shoving another large bite into his mouth. Castiel closes his eyes and furrows his brow. His face scrunches up further and his shoulders hunch over. “Are you okay? What are you doing?” 

“I’m suppressing my grace, like you told me to do,” Cas replies, a little annoyed.

“Oh. Huh. It just looks like you’re pooping…” Castiel rolls his eyes and sighs. “No, don’t stop. Go for it Cas. Suppress that grace and try the pie!”

Cas resumes his stance for a few moments and then opens his eyes and puts a small piece of pie in his mouth. His eyes fall closed again and he inhales deeply through his nose as he slowly moves the piece around in his mouth. The features of his face soften into a peaceful smile.

“It’s good, right?” Dean asks with a knowing nod.

“It’s excellent. I can see why you request this often.”

“And this is just mediocre diner stuff. If we had kitchen, we could make our own and it would be even better.”

“We could make one together?” Cas asks, with hope behind his eyes and another forkful moving towards his mouth.

“Well, I mean. We don’t have a kitchen… so that’s kind of a moot point.” Dean sighs and puts his last bite into his mouth.

“Does it make you sad not to have a kitchen, Dean?”

“Yeah, I guess. It would be nice to have a home and be able to do all that… home kind of stuff. When I was with Lisa and Ben I got really into cooking for them. It was nice to be able to take care of them and make something good and useful. But… that’s not my life, so it doesn’t really matter.” Dean stares off out the window next to their booth while Cas finishes his pie. When he is done, Dean catches a glow in his eyes, probably from him letting his grace build back up.

“So what shall we do next?”

xxxxxxxx

“I don’t understand what the bear-dog is saying.”

“He’s not a bear-dog, he’s a Wookie and it doesn’t matter, Han or someone always gives you enough clues to figure it out.”

“But, Dean, I know every language there is, I should be able to understand him.

“Cas, just… just watch the movie. Remember, this is the mindless entertainment. You don’t have to think about it or analyze it. Just enjoy it. Sometimes you can’t know everything in perfect detail. Some stuff is just left to your imagination, or mystery. Mystery can be good. It makes life more interesting.”

“Hmmm,” Cas nods slightly and turns his attention back to the group stuck in the trash compactor.

After they got back from the diner Dean had spent a few minutes searching through some not-so-legal sites to find a place to stream the movie. Dean tried not to get his hopes up too high that Cas would like it. Sure, it was one of the greatest movies of all time, but Cas could be a weird little dude, so there was no telling if he would be able to appreciate it or not. He had to keep reminding himself the purpose of this experiment. Sitting next to Cas on the bed, their legs stretched out in front of them with their backs propped up on pillows against the headboard. Their inner legs were touching, allowing the computer to be propped up on their thighs. This meant that their shoulders were also pressed together and if Dean just let his head fall slightly over, he could be resting it on Cas. They were practically cuddling and it was extremely distracting. 

Dean supposed that this made the experience almost MORE human. Lots of people loved to cuddle. Of course, usually it was done with a significant other, but Dean figured if Cas didn’t make some sort of fuss about it, he might as well just let it happen. The guy could definitely benefit from some TLC and who was Dean to deny him that? That’s what friends are for… probably…

Cas sighs next to him and shifts his body just the slightest bit towards Dean’s. Dean can feel a little pink rising to his cheeks and he stares harder at the screen. He is consciously breathing and trying not to match it with Cas. It is proving to be more difficult than it should be. Then, Cas places his hand in Dean’s and it gets that much harder.

Okay, this definitely counts as cuddling now. AND it is definitely not a normal thing for two guy friends to do together. Dean should probably tell Cas this. He should just explain that holding hands is something that only people do with a date or their spouse or their parents when they’re a kid. Human adult males certainly don’t hold hands with their friends while they watch Star Wars. Dean SHOULD tell Cas these things, but he doesn’t. Instead, Dean just laces their fingers together and continues watching the movie while trying to not have a panic attack.

xxxxxxxxx

They had the comforter from the bed spread out on the floor and were lying on top of it with their heads close together. Castiel had even stripped off his traditional trench coat and suit jacket. It was all for optimal music enjoyment purposes, of course. Laying on the floor while listening to music just made it sound better, feel better. It was the best way to experience it (well, not counting live performances, obviously). The only other way they could have truly appreciated the music is with a road trip, but they do that enough as it is.

Dean had started out trying to explain the importance of quality music to Cas. He tried to tell him about how music can affect a person. Classic rock had been one of the first things that helped Dean bond with his dad. It made the long days and nights on the road almost fun. Music made him forget about his lost childhood and instead look back at it with a smile. Music got him pumped up for a hunt. It helped him cool off after a fight (usually with Sam). His music was part of his identity; and all this was just way too much to explain to Cas, so Dean just put on his favorite mix and laid back to let the music speak for itself.

Almost an hour had gone by and Dean had started to zone out, forgetting that Cas was lying next to him. One of his favorites came on, “Hey, Hey, What Can I Do” by Led Zeppelin, and it made him swivel his hips slightly and nod along. The beat was infectious and as the chorus crescendo, he couldn’t stop himself from humming along. The song faded out and he opened his eyes as he felt Cas move next to him to do something to the computer playing the music. Cas laid back down and Dean’s eyebrows knitted together as he heard the song restart from the beginning.

Dean craned his neck around to look at Cas to see that the adorable dork had his eyes closed with an unreadable expression on his face. Dean shrugged to himself and looked back up at the ceiling to enjoy the song, again. This time around he quietly sang along to the lyrics, crooning about a wonderful, wild girl who won’t be true. Dean was more aware of Cas now, watching out of the corner of his eye as his friend began to nod to the beat. The song ended again, and again Cas sat up and hit replay on the computer before lying back down.

“What’s the deal, Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas answered after a moment, not opening his eyes.

The beat dropped and Castiel started to mouth the words along with Robert Plant. Dean’s eyes went wide and a huge smile spread across his face. Apparently something in the song had clicked with Cas and Dean couldn’t have been happier to see his straight-laced Angel of the Lord silently rocking out next to him. Dean picked up his singing, louder this time, and after a few bars, Cas joined in quietly at the chorus. As the song came to an end for the third time, Dean fully expected that when Cas sat up again he was going to hit replay. He was surprised when instead, the music stopped and Cas looked down at him with a confused look on his face.

“Is that what you meant when you said that music has an effect on people?”

“Yeah, of course. What were you feeling?”

“I’m not sure. I felt the need to move. It made me want to...” Cas turned away from Dean’s eager gaze.

“What, Cas? What did it make you want to do?”

“Well, it made me think of the person I…”

“The person you… love?”

“I guess, yes.”

“Well that’s great Cas. That’s what it’s like to be human. You hear a song and it makes you think of someone special and it moves you.”

“I think this may have been a bad idea.”

“Why would you say that? We did this stuff to help you embrace humanity and enjoy it. And it’s working! Why is this a bad idea?”

“But I can’t embrace this feeling, I have to keep fighting this ridiculous war and my love will never be requited,” Cas puts his face in his hands and tucks his feet under himself to sit cross legged on the bed spread on the floor. He leans his elbows on his knees and his shoulders slump inward.

“Hey, hey. One, if you really don’t want to fight that war, then let the rest of them fight it instead. I’m sure they have enough spite and ammo to keep themselves going without you. And two, how do you know your love isn’t going to be returned? You’re a great guy… Angel. Anyone would be lucky to have your love.” Dean moves his hand back and forth across the top of Castiel’s back, between his shoulders.

Cas picks his head back up, but continues to stare at his empty hands. Dean wonders if maybe he is just making things worse. Cas is an angel, and as they both know, angels aren’t used to making decisions, especially not when there are feelings involved. Dean is still trying to wrap his head around Cas feeling love. Dean’s not sure he has ever felt real romantic love before. He knows he loves his brother (even without a soul) and he loves Bobby. He loved Lisa and Ben for a time. Hell, he could probably include Cas in that list, now that he thinks about it. They certainly have travelled a strange path to get to where they are now, but Dean would trust Cas with anything. And most of the time he even enjoys his company. Dean’s been so wrapped up in figuring out this Sam thing, he hasn’t really given enough thought to what Cas must be going through and how he should be supporting him, as a friend.

“Don’t worry about my feelings, Dean,” Castiel spoke quietly. “I have been around a long time and I have made it this long without sharing love. It is nice to feel it because it gives me perspective. I feel blessed to just know what it feels like. Surely you can appreciate that.”

“Well, I mean… with Lisa probably, sure. Love and I have a strange and difficult history. The life I live doesn’t really allow for serious love. You go for that and you’re just asking for trouble.”

“Dean, that’s no reason to not let yourself love people. Sure it can hurt you, but it’s too good to just avoid it because it _might_ not work out.”

“Then why don’t you take your own advice and tell who ever it is that you love them? Huh?” Dean replied, a challenging tone coloring his voice.  
Castiel’s eyes widened. “It’s not that simple.”

“Oh, whatever man. Nothing is ever going to be simple with our lives; that I know for sure. But his whole night’s experiment was meant for you to get to experience all the best parts of Humanity. We’ve hit food, good movies, great music. Now it’s time for you to go for number 5: Love. So just tell me who we need to go see and we’ll do it. Show me that love is worth it by embracing it yourself. What do you say?”

Castiel looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Dean, are you sure about this?”

“Damn right I’m sure. So where are we going?”

“Well, nowhere.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Dean. Think about it,” Cas begins in a rush. “How many humans do I actually know? You’ve been with me all night talking about this mysterious person that I love and not once has it occurred to you that you and your family are the only people I ever spend time with? Who else in the world have I been helping the last two years? Who else in the world did I risk my entire existence for? Who else in the world did I rescue from Hell and put back together piece by piece? It’s you Dean, it’s always been you.”

Out of all the things that Dean could have expected from his night blowing off steam with Cas, a love confession was not on his radar. Dean’s brain skipped from one panicked thought to another. _Cas loved him. Did he love Cas? Of course he loved Cas. Did he love Cas that way? Wait, Cas is a dude. Well, wait, is Cas a dude? Or is he just an angel that happens to be in a dude’s body. Cas is an Angel! A frickin’ Angel of the Lord who is in love with him. But, it’s still just Cas. Weird, adorable, intimidating, dangerous, protective, pop-culture illiterate Cas that saved his life, literally._ At this point Dean realized he had probably been silent for far too long and Cas was beginning to look really worried.

“Cas, I’m not sure what to say right now. I mean, I love you too. Of course I do. But, you’re my best friend. And you’re an angel. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about this.”

“No, Dean, I’m sorry. You’re right. This is too much. I should have just kept it to myself, but you said to go for it.”

“Don’t apologize, just… let me process this a sec. You’ve had more time to think about his than I have.”

“Okay, Dean.” Cas seemed to resign himself to let Dean think for a moment, and Dean was grateful for that.

Dean had long resigned himself to a very black and white life. There were certain things that he was meant to experience and do, and other things that were just meant for other people, people with normal lives. Dean knows that he will probably be dead before 40, 50 if he is lucky. Dean knows that no normal person would be able to put up with his life, so he is going to die alone. Dean knows that it is just easier on everyone (especially back when he was working with his dad) if he just sticks to dating women and ignores his attraction to other guys. Dean knows that his dad would have probably killed him if he was even considering getting romantically involved with a supernatural being. Dean knows all of this. And yet he looks at Castiel. He looks at Castiel and it feels like he doesn’t know anything for certain. 

Before he met Cas, Dean was convinced that angels weren’t even real. Now he is sitting next to one. One that he cares about, who cares about him. One that he loves. One that he thinks about almost as much as his own family. One that he would kill for, die for. 

Dean has always put a pretty low value on himself. For all the bad he has done, the good he tries to do just barely evens it out. And yet the way Cas looks at him makes it hard to put himself down. Cas believes in him. Cas thinks he is a good person. Cas knows that Dean always tries to do the right thing (at least when it comes to the big stuff). When Dean looks at Castiel, all he wants to do is keep him close. All he wants to do is tell him to stay. All he wants to do is kiss him.

Dean bends over into Cas’ space. He tells himself not to pause because he knows if he does, he won’t go through with it. So with one slow, smooth motion, Dean leans in and presses his lips to Cas’. Cas doesn’t move, in fact he seems to freeze up at the contact. Dean lets the chaste kiss linger for a few more seconds before backing away and looking into Cas’ eyes. They are blown wide and his mind seems to be processing a great deal behind them. Just as Dean is starting to feel awkward enough to apologize, Cas leans in to bring their lips together again.

Dean breathes in deep through his nose, taking in air that is filled with Cas. He pushes his lips back against Cas’, massaging them together, not yet opening them. He moves his hands to Cas’ hips, just placing them there and feeling the heat through his clothes. Cas lets out a small sigh at the contact and slots his lower lip between Dean’s. Dean brings the lip into his mouth and sucks at it gently. That’s when Dean gets to hear Cas moan for the first time, and all he wants to do is make it happen again and again.  
Dean moves a hand up Cas’ side into his unruly hair and takes a firm grip. Cas hesitantly touches the sides of Dean’s face. Dean can feel the tremble in his hands against his cheeks and squeezes the hand on Cas’ hip. Cas opens his mouth and lets Dean’s tongue in to meet his own. As their tongues slide over each other, Dean pulls Cas towards him, eventually situating the trembling, yet enthusiastic angel onto his lap, straddling his thighs.

The new position seems to quell Castiel’s initial nervousness and their make out session switches gears into something more purposeful, more heated. The men sway back and forth, pushing against each other, wanting as much contact and friction as possible. Dean scoots himself back until his back is against the bed. Fully stable, he can now take his time and concentrate on learning all the ways to make Castiel fall apart.

Dean runs his hands up and down the angel’s back; feeling the taught muscle and smooth skin through the thin layer of his dress shirt. Cas can’t seem to handle much more than gently caressing his thumbs along Dean’s jaw; instead using all his brain power in moving his lips and tongue expertly over Dean’s. Dean takes full advantage and moves his hands all over Cas’ body. Clutching his strong arms, smoothing them over his firm thighs, massaging over his chest, teasing over his nipples. Dean reaches up to loosen his tie and pull it down and out of the collar. He brings his hands to the top buttons and begins to undo them when Cas suddenly pulls out of their kiss and leans his forehead against Dean’s. He brings his hands to Dean’s, resting near his collar bones, and grasps them.

Not opening his eyes, Castiel pants into Dean’s mouth, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I wouldn’t be doing it if I didn’t want to,” Dean replies, trying to bring his hands back to the buttons to complete his mission.

“You do things you don’t want to do all the time. Out of duty and loyalty and obligation…”

“Cas. Look at me.”

Castiel pushes himself back up to a more upright position and looks back and forth between Dean’s green eyes.

“This is not like a job or a case or anything else to do with my life as a hunter. This is about… this is about me caring about you. This is about you caring about me. This is about you loving me and… me loving you too.” Dean has to admit he is proud of himself for getting all of those feelings out in such a concise and honest manner. If Sam had seen it, he may have been impressed, minus the disgust at seeing his brother with six feet of angel straddling his hips after a pretty dirty make out session. But the look on Cas’ face is what makes Dean sure that he has finally done something right (when it comes to feelings, that is).

Cas loosens his grip on Dean’s hands and Dean brings them back to Cas’ buttons, undoing them all until he can peal back Cas’ shirt and reveal the gorgeous torso hidden underneath. Dean runs his fingers up, down, and all across the smooth skin, watching as the muscles dance underneath with tension and excitement. Dean slides the shirt down his partner’s arms and tosses it to the side. Cas grabs the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and Dean lifts his arms to allow it to be pulled up and tossed with rest of the things they don’t need right now. Cas gives himself a moment to gaze over Dean’s chest before leaning in to kiss him again. This time Cas lets his hands wander, touching almost delicately over Dean’s heated flesh. He brings his fingertips over a nipple and elicits a faint whine from his lover, encouraging him to apply a little more pressure on the next pass. 

The two work slowly over each other. Kissing along jawlines and moving down to necks and collar bones. Running hands through hair and down arms, over backs and across chests. Grinding themselves into each other’s laps, teasing out moans and sighs. Dean takes one of Cas’ nipples into his mouth and flicks his tongue over it, causing Cas to push his fingers into Dean’s hair and suck in a gasp.

Dean reaches down between them and unbuttons Cas’ pants and pulls the zipper down. He slides his hand into the angel’s pants and grazes over a boxer-clad erection. Cas’ eyes quickly shut and he throws his head back at the contact. Dean wishes this could go on forever, but he knows that with someone as inexperienced as Cas, they will have plenty of time to explore how to extend the experience. As for tonight, Dean just wants Cas to feel safe and watch his face as he makes his best friend come for the first time.  
Dean puts his hands on Cas’ back to support him as he shifts Cas onto the blanket and then looms over him. He kisses down Cas’ chest and eventually makes it to his open fly. Dean glance back up at Cas’ face to get confirmation before he pulls the pants down and off. Dean runs his hands up and down Cas’ thighs and then hooks his fingers over the top of his boxers to drag those off too. 

Now Cas is completely exposed and Dean can admire all of the tan skin and taught muscle that lays before him. Dean leans down over Cas’ cock and brings his tongue out to trail a slow swipe from root to tip. Dean doesn’t have to question what kind of affect this has on his partner, because Cas lets him know loud and clear that this is exactly what he wants. Dean keeps glancing his eyes up to his lover’s face as he licks over his member again and again. Cas starts to pant quickly and Dean isn’t sure how long Cas is going to last. He wants to take his time, but there may not be much left.

Dean brings the tip of Cas’ cock to his lips and pushes down over it as far as he can. He steadies the cock with the hand not supporting his weight over the angel, and bobs his head up and down, applying wet suction all around the throbbing erection. Cas’ breath quickens and his head pops up to stare down at what Dean is doing to him. He starts to let out little whines between his pants and his body goes rigid. Dean hears Cas try to voice some sort of warning, but all the signs are enough for him to be prepared for Cas to release into his warm mouth. Cas’ cock pulses as his orgasm, his first orgasm, washes over him. Dean can’t help but moan with sympathy and satisfaction at making his beautiful friend achieve such bliss.

Dean drags himself up to lay next to Cas, pulling him into a comforting embrace as he catches his breath. Dean’s own cock is still desperately hard, trapped in his jeans, but that can wait for Cas to enjoy his moment.

Soon, Cas opens his eyes and stares into Dean’s. He brings him in for a kiss and Dean wonders if he notices the taste of himself on Dean’s tongue. Cas snakes his hand down between them and rubs the palm over Dean’s bulge, eliciting a sigh. Cas quickly undoes Dean’s jeans and maneuvers down to remove the rest of his clothes.  
Once Dean is finally naked, Cas seems to falter a bit.

“Are you okay?” Dean brings a hand to the side of Cas’ face to make their eyes meet.

“I feel great, I just… I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to satisfy you the way you satisfied me.”

“I’m already satisfied just knowing how you feel about me. As for everything else, it’s a learning process like anything else. It takes practice, and a good tutor. Here, come back the way we were sitting before.” Dean pushes himself up and places his back against the foot of the bed. Cas climbs over his thighs and straddles him, looking into his eyes with his mouth opened slightly.

“Now, touch me how you think you would like it, and I’ll help you from there. Take your time and try to enjoy it,” Dean smirks, trying to see if he can lessen the nervousness he notices in Cas’ shoulders.

Cas takes Dean’s cock in his hand lightly and slowly strokes up and down. The little bit of contact is wonderful to relive some of the tension Dean didn’t realize he was holding. Dean places his hand over the top of Cas’, and tightens the grip slightly, to show him how he likes it. He keeps the pace slow, but adds a small twist on the down stroke. He lets his eyes wander over his lover’s body as he slowly helps Cas increase the pace over his own member.

Cas’ eyes are locked on Dean’s cock and their hands joined around it; coaxing droplets of precum out of the tip and gathering them to stroke down the shaft. Dean is panting by now, letting out short groans as he gets closer. Dean lets his own hand drop from around Cas’ and lets his head fall back.

“Just like that, keep going, I’m so close”

“You’re so beautiful, Dean. I love you.”

“Yes, Cas… Yes!” Dean’s eyes snap shut and his muscles tense as the first pulse racks his body. He lets out a long moan as Cas continues to stroke over his throbbing cock, his cum splashing over his stomach and his lover’s hand. As his orgasm passes, he has to grab Cas’ wrist when his cock becomes too sensitive. He pulls him into a sweet, chaste kiss, careful not to make too much of a mess between them.

Cas goes to find a washcloth and cleans up Dean. They both climb up onto the bed and Dean lets himself relax into Cas’ arms, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

“Ya know, it’s still a little weird waking up to you watching me,” Dean muses quietly, pulling himself up in bed to take in his surroundings.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you.”

“Of course, Cas. I, ya know, love you and all that.”

“Hmmm, your eloquence only deeps with time…”

“Was that a joke? Did you just master sarcasm?”

“Well, I have a great tutor,” Castiel adds with a smirk. Dean smiles easily back at him, then suddenly stands up and scans around the room. “What are you looking for?”

“Aha! This,” Dean proclaims as he holds up a folded piece of motel paper. It is the “Perks of Being a Human” list. “And would ya look at that… ya hit ‘em all.”

Dean passes the list over for Cas to inspect.  
1) Sex  
2) Food  
3) Mindless Entertainment  
4) Mindful Entertainment  
5) Love 

“We got them a little out of order, but yes, I would say I hit ‘em all.”

Castiel pulls Dean in for one more kiss before all the other realities of Heaven and Humanity come crashing back to them.


End file.
